


100 words while breaking the speed limit

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so it continues.<br/>I WILL try to make this okay at some point. Just.... this is not it. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 words while breaking the speed limit

He was racing through the night. How he could’ve gone from wet dream to fuck-this-shit-is-life-and-death-so-bloody-well-function within a split second, he did not even know.

Nor did he know why he hadn’t simply called it in. Would have been quicker.  Safer, too.

Only this was Sherlock Holmes we were talking about. The man would be mortified by anyone seeing him like this. It would, Lestrade was sure, break him even further.

He’d been certain something bad was going to happen, after seeing Sherlock at the wedding. Nothing tallied – gestures, facials, what he had said.

But he had NEVER expected THIS call.


End file.
